Sixth year
by Dannie7
Summary: Bout Gin's 6 year. Her and her wild friends do crazy things. Don't know bout the humor yet! Might edit, plot change, FINALLY UPDATED!, cheese is good..
1. Train

AN: Heyz!!!! I like cheese!!!! MY GAME!!!!!! Peace!!!

******************** Ginger's POV**************************

I looked in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with my look. I had finally taken my friends advice and changed my look. With Voldermort's downfall last year, everything was changing. I decided I would to. I'm not 'The Harry worshiper' or 'Ron's little sister'! I'm Ginger, a new girl. I also have a new look.

My friend kept bugging me about it, so I got contacts. My eyes are green now. My hair is longer and goes down past my shoulders. Unlike Ron and the rest, my hair is auburn, not shocking red. My friend made me get a job with her over the summer also, since she didn't want to work alone. I used that money to get a new wardrobe, which my friend helped me pick out. It's mostly greens, blacks, and silvers.

The friend that I know most of you are thinking sucks for changing me is Malinda Cartier (AN: CAR-TEA-AIR). She's a pure blood witch from an extremely wealthy family. She's the youngest too, but her parents had 2 boys, and a girl before her. She usually gets what she wants, but she doesn't like it. She always told me how much she hated money and how people act fake around her. We're really close.

Today I was wearing the outfit that she assured me would look gorgeous. It was an emerald halter with a black skort. I wasn't too sure about the skirt, but when I kept fretting she got mad and yelled about it. But, no matter what, we're always close. I just ignored her outburst and kept fretting.

"Ginny," Ron called from down stairs. "What's taking so bloody long?"

"I'm coming," I yelled, squeezing into my new black boots. They were a gift from Malinda. I grabbed my suitcase and run down the stairs and dashed past Ron to the car, where my dad was waiting. 

"Here you go," I said, handing him my suit case. Then, I sat in the car and waited for Ron. When he finally came out of the house, he looked grouchy. His red hair looked like he had run his fingers through it and his brown eyes looked enraged. His tall form stomped across the lawn and to the front car, which he opened and stepped in, slamming the door in the process.

"Watch the doors," our dad ordered. "She's delicate." We just rolled our eyes and sat in quiet the whole ride to the train station.

Things have really changed. My 4th year and Ron's 5th year were tough. Voldermort was back and in control. He attacked anyone and everyone. Ron, Harry and Hermione went after him. It was a huge battle, and everyone was involved, but in the end, it was Ron and the guys that ended it. They destroyed Voldermort and Lucious, his accomplice. Then, all the survivors were sentenced. 

After that, the wizarding world was different. Sirius was proven not guilty and Harry now lives with him. Harry and Hermione started dating. Ron's dating Lavender, and there are hardly any fights at school anymore. HARDLY. Dad was made ministry and brought this car, which is his new obsession. (I think he spends nights outside, talking to it.)

The second we got to the station, I jumped out the car to get my suitcase. I wanted to hurry up and find Malinda before the train was leaving. My dada chuckled as he saw me struggle to get my trunk. He got a cart and helped me get my trunk out. Then, he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, knowing I'd run as soon as he let go. His guess came true too.

I ran through the crowds and through the barrier to see the red train waiting. I pushed through another crowd the second I saw an extremely tall man with black hair that looked grouchy. He stood taller then anyone else here.

*********************************** Malinda POV ****************************

I stood there with my parents. As usual, dad was looking grumpy. He was mad that he had to wake up so early to see me off. To add to his grouchiness, he noticed that some guys were watching me. His 6'8" frame looked stiff and his blue eyes looked tired. His normally neat short hair was sloppy from running his fingers in it and his pale skin was more flushed then usual. He had put black robes over his pajama's, saying he'd sleep the second he could.

My mother was, of course, happy to come and take me to the train. That way, she could go on and on about the Malfoy's and how nice Narcissa is. I swear, the woman is mad. She was chatting to Narcissa now, talking about how happy I was to go back to school. Yeah, I thought. So I can get away from the madness that is you. Her tan skin looked pale from the cold and her blue eyes looked energetic. Her long black hair was in a bun and looked neat, just like her navy robes.

I inherited most of my looks from my father. I have his deep blue eyes and midnight black hair. My skin though, is honey cream, a nice mixture between the two of the. I was wearing a blue halter and skirt that was like what Ginger was wearing. I even had the exact same boots as she did on. Then, I saw her walking towards me. She must've seen my dad. I knew that she would be wearing her out fit. She even put her hair in a ponytail, knowing that I wanted us to dress alike for the first day.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "It's really crowded here." 

"There's more student's remember," I reminded her. "Have you seen the girls?"

"Of course she hasn't," said a voice behind Ginger. "She wasn't looking for us." Behind Ginger were the girls. They're our friends Lilac Robets and Nicole Waters. We all met in 1st year and have been friends ever since, even through the whole COS thing. We always hang out and some people call us The Vixens because we could seduce guys easily, but we don't. Well, except for Lilac, she's like that.

Lilac is pureblood like the rest of us. She's the oldest though, with a sister in 1st year and a 3 year old brother. Lilac had on a lavender halter and a black skirt. But, her clothes were tighter then ours, which was causing more guys to stare our way. She had on stiletto leather boots and her hair was curled with two tendrils framing her face. Her eyes were like her name, a deep lilac, and her skin was a pale color.

Nicole was pureblooded, but unlike us, was an only child. Her mother couldn't have kids after having her. She's the really spoiled one, seeing how her parents wanted a big family but never got it. She could get away with murder even if her hands were covered in blood and the body was in her room! Nicole had on all black, black halter, jeans, and boots. I think she was just trying to see how much she could get away with again. Nicole has tan skin and long dark brown hair, which I know she was growing to see if she could get away with it. Her eyes were a light clear blue color that looked even lighter with her wearing all black.

"Sorry Mum, Dad," I said. "We're going to the compartment now."

"Good-bye dearest," my mother said, kissing me on both cheeks and hugging me. Then, she went back to chatting with Mrs.Malfoy.

"See you this summer," my dada said, then he yawned and went back to looking bored. I knew he hated things like this, so I smiled and went on the train.

********************************** Back to Ginny's POV **************************

We walked down the train, getting looks from guys, to which Lilac winked. I swear, she's a big flirt. We walked down toward the end to a locked door. It seems that Malinda had locked the door with a strong spell so no one would come in. She muttered the counter curse, and opened the door.

We sat down and Lilac automatically told us about how much "FUN" she had over the summer.

"The guy was so fine," she said about her "Boyfriend". "And so was his brother, so how could I say no when he asked me if I wanted to." (AN: Kia, don't tell V. I'm making her NASTY!!! And ya'll know what he asked!!)

"Say no," I told her like she was a small child.

"But it was fun," she said smiling. 'LOTS of fun!"

"I can't take this anymore," Nicole announced. She pulled out a flash and poured some into a cup. After taking a deep swig, she asked, "Vodka anyone?" (AN: You know dat's you Kia!!)

"Is that really vodka?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep," she said smiling. "Took it from daddy's stash. It's magiced to refill itself."

"What have I told you about that?" Lilac said.

"If I bring some for me, bring some for everybody," she said, pulling out another cup.

"Exactly," Lilac said, smiling.

"Put that up," Malinda said. "No drinking until we get to school." Kia groaned and took one more swig and then put it up, staring out the window.

"So anyway," Lilac continued, "It was so much fun! I mean, one guy in the sack is fun, but 2 is even better!"

"Lilac," Malinda said, sounding annoyed. "How many abortions have you had this month? 45?"

"Don't get mad at me just because your summer sucked! At least I had FUN!"

"You had fun being a WHORE!?!"

"Don't call me a whore! YOU'RE just mad that your mum spent the whole summer trying to get you a BOYFRIEND! She was trying to get you to marry some nerd and have ugly ass children! And don't LIE! My mum told me!"

"For your INFO! She was trying to hook me up, but it was with those sick bastards from Durmstrang! Those ugly as boys no one wants!"

"They really were?" Kia asked shocked.

"Just my mum," Malinda said calmly. "My dada knew what she was doing, but she wouldn't listen. She's gone mad."

"At least you can date," I said. "I have to deal with Ron breathing down my neck all the time and when he's not, guys still remember that there's 6 guys who'd kick their ass if they screwed up."

"Let's have a toast to Ginger," Kia said, but Malinda took the flask.

"No drinking and if you take any Moonshine *, I'll kill you," she threatened, making Kia frown.

"I hate you," she muttered.

Then, Lilac started talking about the differences between British guys, Spanish guys, Itilan guys, French guys, and American guys.

"See," she said talking to Malinda and me. "Americans have that whole cocky look. Like, 'I know what I got and I'm proud.' The French, they're just crazy about sex. They have sex any and every where. I mean, it's sexville. Then, Itilan guys are romantic. Not really that interested in sex. The British are okay, but slightly slow when it comes to romance. Not, the Spanish, which I know your dada knows, are just HOT! I mean, they have that sexy aura and don't even know it!"

"Please," Malinda said. "Leave mum out of this!"

"But the best are the Chinese," she said as though she wasn't listening. "They have HUGE-" Then, someone cleared their throat. We all looked at the door to see……………

*

**

*****

*********

******

*****

**

*

CHEESE!!! REVIEW!!!!

* Moonshine is a wizard drug that makes you space out and you get this happy feeling. Non- addictive as usual.

  
  



	2. Arguments

AN: I know I was calling Nicole Kia at the end…….. SORRIEZ!!! Sleep makes you do things like that……

This is 4 Mario….. I luve you!!!!

CHAPTER 2

****************** Ginger's POV ************

……………. Lord Voldermort. No! I'm kidding! It was Draco Malfoy. His pale skinned body was leaning against the door frame and his platinum blonde hair was loose, no longer gelled, but had a blown look. (AN: Like Alex Band!!) His gray/ silver eyes were looking at Lilac, an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you talking about sex?" he asked, confused.

"Because she's mentally insane," Nicole said from her spot on the window.

"I could've told you that," he muttered.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lilac purred. _Oh gosh, there she goes, flirting again_, I thought. "Why not sit over here by me. You must be awfully cold."

His eyebrow joined its twin. "I think I'll sit over here by Malisha."

"It's Malinda you asshole," Malinda hissed at him as he sat next to her.

"Whatever," was all he said. "As long as I'm not by her."

"I'm hurt," Lilac whined. "Malfy doesn't like me anymore."

"Don't call me that!" 

"Somebody's angry! I know how to make it go away!"

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll punch you!"

"I like it rough baby!"

"Lilac," Nicole said, angrily. "I am sober right now, which means that I don't want to hear your bullshit! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

"Please Lilac," I said. "It's disgusting to think that you'd date someone outside our species." 

The girls laughed at this, while Draco glared I just flashed Draco a cheesy smile, causing his glare to worsen. I mean, if looks could kill, I'd have 30 knifes in my body by now!!!

"You think that's funny weasel?" he asked, annoyed.

"Actually," I said. "I know it's funny."  
"Chill guys," Lilac suddenly said. "We don't need Ginger to get hurt before school starts."

"What do you mean?" Nicole jumped in. "Draco's gonna get his ass kicked!!"

"Draco would beat her ass in no time!"

"I think you got it mixed up! Draco's gonna be on that ground in no time!" 

"Will you two just shove it up your ass!! I don't feel like hearing all this dumb ass bullshit! Know what? I'll just leave because I'm tired of being around all these DAMN idiots!" We all watched as Malinda stormed out of the room.

"It's all YOUR fault," Nicole screamed at Draco.

"Leave him alone," Lilac screamed at her.

I could tell already that I'd have SPLITTING HEADACHE……….

******************************** ^ Malinda POV ^*************************************

Where I was going, I didn't know. As long as I was away from them, I'd be happy. I was walking when I saw a couple making out in the middle of the hall.

__

GROSS, I thought. _I'll have to squeeze around them_. And as I did so, I made a note to remember it was Padma and Dean.

I started walking again, just so I could calm down. But, I also wanted to know how much longer we had on the train. _It ALWAYS takes FOREVER to get there_. I was almost at the front when I bumped into something…….. well, really _someone_.

"I'm sorry," a deep voice mumbled, offering a hand to help me stand. I took the hand and swept off my skirt. I looked up, I mean _REALLY_ far up. _MAN, he's TALL!!! _The first very thing I saw were his blue green eyes.

"Oh," he said. "It's just you." And then, I took a look at his face. I mean a _REALLY _good look. It was no other then Neville Longbottom, the guy who I've despised since I laid eyes on him. _Man_, I thought. _He's really changed_. His normally thin arms were hard and muscled. His normally long black hair was shorter and his style was a self confident look. I was amazed, but I got over it quick.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "Finally found a good plastic surgeon?" 

"Unlike you," he said. "I don't need one."

"Never said I did."

"You look like you do."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No. I'm just saying you slightly resemble an orangutan."

"Sorry, but I don't belong to your family."

"Did you just call me an ape?"

"No, I called you an orangutan, you imbecile."

"You know what? Fuck this petty shit and fuck you." And the bastard (Neville) walked away and went into a compartment. Annoyed, I went to see how much time we had left.

******************************** Ginny's POV ****************************

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Prostitute!" On and on they went, back and forth, going non-stop. It was extremely annoying, but I could tell they were driving Draco INSANE! You could see a vein in the side of his neck PULSING! It was worth it!

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Malinda asked as she stepped back into the compartment.

"This little slut won't shut the fuck up!" Nicole practically shouted.

"Fuck you!" Lilac screamed at her.

"Fuck you too, Bitch!" 

"Whore"

"Chill!" Malinda screamed. "We've only got 5 more minutes left! Let's just sit here and chill."

The next 5 minutes were the worst EVER! No one said a word. After about a minute of silence, Draco left, not saying a word. Then, we all left and got into the carriges. I wasn't worried about them though. They always fought like that on the first day and by the next day, hang out like nothing happened. We walked into the hall, ready for school to start.

I was just sitting there bored when I realised that sitting in front of me was no other then…………

************

****************  
***************

**********

*

*

*

BUMBLE BEE!!!

*************************

****************

*******

***

*

***

*******

***********

*************

****************

*********************

**********************

CHEESE!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Aunts

AN: Is it just me, or did my bumble bee look drunk??? I think he stole the Vodka!!!

Dis is Dedicated to Lance!!! LUV YOU!!!!!

********** Chapter 3 **********

"Neville?" I asked, shocked. He looked GOOD!! Dag! I thought. Malinda's gonna be pissed! He looks like the kind of guys she dates!

"Hey, gin," he said, smiling. I usually would feel my knees get weak at a smile like that, but they didn't. _Weird_, I thought.

"What happened to you?" I asked, shocked. His smile just got wider.

"I went to the states," he said, still smiling. "My aunt went crazy when she saw me. She took me any and everywhere. I guess you can say I'm a new man."  
I snorted, new was an understatement. _Hot is more like it_, I thought.

But, I wasn't thinking about Neville. He was just a friend and always would be. But, at least I wouldn't be bored during dinner. I was going to start a conversation when Dumbledore stood up, signaling silence.

"As usual, the Forbidden forest is, well forbidden," the elderly wizard spoke. "I would also like to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, who requested to be called Miss Azul."

This caused a woman at the table who I don't think anyone noticed to stand. She had her hood up and took it off, causing many students to gasp. She had waist long jet black hair and looked to be at least 6'2". Her skin was so pale you could see that her lips were a rose color from my seat and her eyes were a luminescent blue color. She looked like a living porcelain doll.

She nodded her greeting to the silent hall and sat back down, pulling her hood up. She obviously felt uncomfortable in the crowded hall. Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down, food appeared on the tables.

I turned to talk to Neville but saw that he was still staring at the new teacher, not caring about dinner. I looked and saw that many boys were doing the same. Shaking my head, I started eating dinner.

********************************** Malinda POV ***********************************

I stood from the Hufflepuff table, looking for Ginger. I saw her, walking next to Longbottom. I made my way through the crowd grabbing her arm.

"Come with me," I whispered.

She nodded and we walked away from the groups, heading down a dark hallway. We went up a flight of stairs and down another hall before we found it. I knocked on the door, hearing a "Come in".

I opened the door to see my Aunt Malinda, AKA Miss Azul, whom I was named after.

"Hello aunt," I said, walking over to her chair by the fire. She had taken her hood down, but I could still tell she was nervous.

She had been a spy, working for the light. She had seen and done many things that she didn't like. She saw people die and killed some. She lived in the shadows most of the time, hiding away. It must have been weird for her to live in the light now, an easy target.

"This is Ginger," I said introducing her. "Gin, this is my aunt Malinda. She's my father's twin."

"Hello," Ginger said quietly. I could tell she felt uneasy here, nervous about being around her.

"Pleasure," my aunt said quietly. "What are you two doing here? Someone could've been coming here and seen you."

I was about to ask who when there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened, showing Severus Snape. 

Snape was the potions master. He was considered a grouchy old man and acted like he. He snapped at any student and was only slightly nice to his own house, Slytherin. He has greasy long black hair and black eyes that showed no emotion. He was pale skinned and his lips were always turned into a frown or smirk, never a smile.

"Weasley," she said, smirking. "Cartier. Aren't you supposed to be in your common rooms."

"I was visiting my teacher _Professor Snape_," I hissed at the man. He was SO ANONYING. "I have permission to be here. YOU I don't know about."

"Malina Ariel Cartier," my aunt said, scolding. "You will apologize this instant and will go to your dormitory this instant."

"He doesn't deserve an apology," I told her grabbing Ginger's arm. "And he won't get one."

Angry, I pulled her out the room, dragging her out. I let go of her arm and went to Hufflepuff common room, angry. I stormed past everyone in the house and went to my dorm, mad. I changed into my night clothes and went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow I'd be in trouble.

************************************ Ginger's POV *******************************

Even a few desks away, I could tell that Malinda was fuming, even though we were in her favorite class, Herbiology. But, she handled the pant she was trimming delicately, even though her cuts were a bit hard and hazardous. 

"Calm down," I hissed at her as she walked past me. 

She stopped and whispered, "I think they're together."

I looked at her shocked as she talked to Professor Sprout, a short, plump woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. They talked for a second before Malinda left, why I have no idea. Sighing, I turned back to my plant.

"What's up her arse?" Neville asked, standing next to me.

"I have no clue," I told him, not wanting to share.

"I can't wait till DADA today," he told me, sighing.

"Someone has a crush," I said, smiling.

"Maybe," Neville said, blushing while he turned back to his plant.

"Well," I told him, "I have some bad news for you."

"What?" he asked, interested.

"That's Malinda's aunt," I told him.

"Miss bitch?" he asked. "Miracle that they can have at least one decent person in their family."

"Did I mention they have the same name?" I said, holding back a smile. "And, from observations and research, I can tell you that in a few years, Malinda will look like that."

"WHAT?" he asked, nearly dropping his scissors.

"Quiet," the professor snapped at him.

"In her family, genes make the females look similar," I explained. "No matter how their parents look, the females all look alike. It's actually kinda scary."

"She doesn't look like that now," he mumbled, snipping a twig.

"It's like some transformation," I told him, explaining all I knew. "But, you really have to ask Malinda about it. I don't really know."

"Like I'd really want to talk to her," he mumbled, going silent.

I shook my head and went back to cutting, a plan suddenly coming into my head.

************************************* Malinda POV ************************************

I walked into the DADA classroom, talking to Ginger. But, seeing my aunt, I silenced, sitting in the back. We weren't talking at the moment. Well, I wasn't talking to her.

Once everyone was in the room, she finally removed her cloak, showing her black robes that looked loose. 

"Can everyone please stand?" she asked, being polite. "I have assigned seats."

I stood by the wall, bored until she called my name, placing me at a seat by her desk. I thinking of how terrible it was, it got worse once she sat Longbottom next to me. She gave Ginger a seat in the farthest corner, far away from me.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked after she assigned us a chapter to read.

"I'm disappointed in you," I told her, speaking in my normal tone, which I rarely used. It was a soft tone, one that mother's used to soothe babies, but made it hard to hear you.

"Why?" she asked, looking over a book on her desk. "Your own father would've done the same. You know what is expected of you. You must behave and respect your elders. Being a Cartier means you get respect, but you must also show it."

"But he disrespected me," I told her, trying to explain. 

"But you have to be the bigger person and still respect him," she said, as if it was obvious. "We shall speak no more of this."

"Fine," I sighed, turning toward my book. But, not before I saw Longbottom glance in my direction. Idiot, I thought. It's obvious she doesn't want you. Why you would go after her, I have no idea.

Shaking my head, I started reading, not wanting to be left behind.

********************************* Ginger ****************************

The last two classes had worn me out. I didn't think I could stay awake any longer. I was heading to the Great Hall, hoping dinner would be short when Professor McGonnagal stopped Malinda and I from going in. She was a strict with who kept her dark brown hair in a tight bun, her dark brown eyes sharp, picking up the tiniest of things. Her pale skin was wrinkled with old age and worry.

"I need you two to help me," she said, ignoring the crowd of students passing us. "Two students are doing horrible in Defense against the dark arts. I know it's just the beginning of the year and all, but they have been doing bad for a while and I need you to help me. Miss Azul recommended you two to help them out as the year progresses. 

"You two are the brightest, seeing how you were able to skip a grade last year. Just help them as things get tough in the course and this will be put on your records."

"We'll do it," Malinda said, knowing I was too tired to answer.

"Good," the deputy head mistress said. "You can start tomorrow. For now, you may go eat supper."

I walked to our table, exhausted. I sat by Neville, who had been silent for the rest of the day. I guess finding out about Malinda shocked him, I thought. But, I was too tired to talk anyway.

I ate as much as I coukld and left the table. I was about to climb the stairs when I felt someone tugging on my hand. It's was Malinda. 

Withoyut saying a word she pulled me off the stairs and onto another flight. We climbed two flights and went down the hall, then went down a flight.

She peekd into a closed door and I saw her face harden.

"Look," she told me, fuinally letting go of my arm.

I looked and saw…………………………..

-*/--*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-/-*/**-*/**-*/-*/*-*/-**/

/**/*-*/**/**-*/*/**-*/*/*-**/*//**--/*-*/*-/*-**/*--**/-**/*-/-*/*

//**-**/*--*-/***-/*-**//*-//**-/**-**/*--*//*-***---/*-**/--/**/*--

/-*-/-/*-*-/*-*-/*-/**-/-/-*/--*/*-/-/*--/*/*-/-/*-*-/*-/-*-/-**/-**-/**//*/-

CHEESE!!!!!!!!

-*/*-*/*/*-**/*-*/*-*/**/*-*/*/-/*/--/*-/*/*-/***/**/*-**--*/**-*

***//*-*/***/*-/***/**-*/-*/-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-/-/-*/*--*/*/--*

*/****-*-/*-**/*-/*-/*-/*--/-/**/-**---//*-/*-*/


	4. AN UPDATE! SHOCK

AN: Someone told me to write this, and here I am. 

This is dedicated to my loyal reviewer who knows who they are. You said write and look at me now………….

************ NEW CHAPTER!!!! *********

………………….Harry and Ron shagging on the floor!!! NO!!! I'm joking!!! It was something worse then that. It was Professor Azul and Professor Snape SNOGGING!

"EW!" I told her, disgusted. "That's gross."

"I knew they were together," Malinda whispered. 

"Can we go?" I asked her. The sight of Snape snogging ANYONE was just DISTURBING. 

"Okay," she said, turning away from the door and closing it behind her. "Let's go."

We both walked to our separate common rooms, Malinda oddly quiet. When I got to the common room, I went straight to my room and went to bed, tired to the bone.

*********************^^ Malinda POV ^^***********************

I sighed and rolled over again. I had woken up a while ago and couldn't go back to sleep. I knew it was around 3 in the morning, and that I needed my rest, but I just couldn't sleep. I sat up and put my slippers and bathrobe on. If I was going to be up, I might as well do something.

I tiptoed out of the tower and closed the portrait behind me, making sure I made no noise. I walked down the hall and up the stairs, heading towards my aunt's room. Then, hearing a noise in that direction, I turned away and went back down the stairs and hid behind a statue. After a few minutes of silence, I didn't see anyone. Deciding that it was nothing, I walked towards the doors to the outside, changing my mind. 

Once outside, I walked towards the lake, thinking it would calm my nerves. I heard footsteps and looked behind me, but I saw no one. Dismissing it as paranoia, I kept walking. Once at the lake, I sat at the edge, looking at the calm water. I heard a rustle, but saw that it was nothing, so I turned back to the lake. Thoughts clouded my mind.

My aunt, the only one not married, had found happiness. She proved that she didn't need to be married young and ignored her mother's wishes, working instead of marrying. But, she had paid the price. No man was interested in her since her life was so secret. She didn't date after a while, focusing on her risky work.

Like all the women, she had turned into a beauty. A spell placed on our family from the start plagued her too. It all started when the first Cartier's wife became pregnant. She was a queen of a woman, a beauty loved by all. She had a daughter, as lovely as her, but the poor woman died after birth. The man became distraught at the loss of his wife.

A man heard of this and felt sorry for him. He created a spell so that that all the women in his family would look like his wife. It went on for generations, all the women resembled her when they reached the age of 17, when she died. There was no way to stop it from happening. That thought plagued her mind also. Her birthday would come soon, and she didn't know how to deal with her change. 

And thoughts of the last person she wanted to think of plagued her mind also. Neville had been staring at her lately, as if he expecting something to happen. Was he planning something? Or was it something else? Why was he so interested in her all of a sudden?

I sighed again, wishing things could just be simple. Simple and nice. Everything was so complicated in my life, and it was just too much for anyone to handle. I rose from my spot on the ground and walked back towards the castle. It was cold out and I didn't think I could stand it any longer.

******************************* Ginger POV **************************

I woke a little bit earlier then usual today. Knowing that I'd have to get up eventually, I went to get dressed. After showering, brushing my teeth and washing my face, I put on my black stretch jeans and my black 'Hold my purse while I kiss your boyfriend' tee. I put my robes over top of it and walked down to the common room and out the portrait, heading for the Great Hall.

I saw that Neville was already there so I sat next to him.

"Hey," I greeted, grabbing a strawberry.

"Hey," he replied, just before yawning.

"Tired?" I asked him, pilling fruit on my plate.

"Late night," he told me, rubbing his eyes. "Could hardly sleep. Had a nightmare about that friend of yours and I couldn't sleep the rest of the night."

"Sure it was a nightmare?" I teased him, grinning.

"Yes," he told me, rolling his eyes. But, I did notice a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Right," I told him, smirking.

"You're sick," he told me. "Why would I want to do anything with her? I mean, she's a Grade A bitch. Her aunt, maybe. Her, never."

"Whatever," I muttered, smiling.

"Sick," he murmured, shaking his head.

"I think you're just against her due to the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you."

"What sexual tension?"

"I saw you watching her yesterday."

"And?"

"And I could tell you like her."

"I want her as much as you want Malfoy," he declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like anyone wants that bastard," I muttered, looking at the aforementioned bastard. I was shocked to see his eyes looking my way. Our eyes met for a moment before we both turned away. "You like her and we all know it."

"I don't like her," Neville told me. "End of story."

"Whatever helps you through the day," I replied.

He just turned and started talking to my brother, dismissing my comments. I looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Malinda yawn. Something was going on with her, what I don't know. Maybe she realized there IS sexual tension, I thought, going back to my breakfast. 

***************************^ Malinda POV ^****************************

I yawned again in History of Magic, trying not to fall asleep. The lack of sleep was finally getting to me. But, I had to take notes for class. 

"Tired?" Ginny asked from her seat next to me.

"Very," I told her, trying to keep my eyes open. "Woke up in the middle of the night and it took me forever to go back to sleep."

"Wonder what woke you up?" Ginny said perkily. 

I just looked at her as the bell rang and we stood to go to our next class. I grabbed my bag and put my book and notes in it, walking over to Ginny who was waiting for me. It was Lunch time and I wasn't hungry, hoping that I could get a quick bite and take a nap before classes. We had just rounded the corner when Ginny tripped over a book lying on the floor.

She almost fell on her face, but Malfoy, who had been gathering his books, broke her fall.

"I'm sorry," she said, pushing herself up on her elbows. Seeing who it was she flushed a deep red and scrambled to her feet. "Bye Malfoy." Before I knew it, she had grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the Great Hall.

"Who has the crush now?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Shove it or I'll tell Neville you're dreaming about screwing him in the Potions Lab," Ginny threatened. "And I don't like him. I mean, come on, it's Malfoy."

"So?" I asked. "He's hot and from what I heard a great shag. Plus, you could really screw with his mind. Make him all hot and horny and leave him wanting more."

"You're sick," Ginny muttered.

"Thank you," I told her. "Look, Gin, I'm just gonna go take a nap. I'm not up to eating."

"You sure?" she asked, looking at me with worry in her brandy eyes. 

"Yeah. I'll see you later." I kept walking. Turning down a hall to the left, I walked towards Gryffindor Tower. Passing one of the many classrooms, I heard sounds coming from it, which was odd since these were all deserted. 

I opened the door to see the most disturbing thing of all!!!!! Harry and Hermione shagging like rabbits on a desk!!!! Fighting down the urged to scream, I closed the door and ran toward Hufflepuff Common room. I had just rounded a corner, when I hit something solid, falling to the ground. Before I even got to see who or what it was, I blacked out.

********************************************* Gin POV ****************************************

"This class reeks," I muttered, wishing I could bang my head on the table.

I was in History of Magic, better titled "Boring stuff you don't need to know". Half of the class was sleeping while the other half amused themselves. I wasn't the least bit tired, so I was drawing whatever came to mind. My hand was working of it's own accord, while I thought of all the homework I had to do. Damn teachers, I thought.

I glanced at my watch and saw that class would be over soon, so I started packing my things away. It wasn't until everything was away that I remembered the drawing. Wanting to see what the picture was of, I glanced at it and froze. IT WAS A PICTURE OF MALFOY!!

It wasn't a good picture, since I was never an artistic person, but the facial structure and the expression made it look like Malfoy. As the bell rang for the end of class, I quickly shoved it into my bag and rushed out of the room. I was in such a huryy, that I nearly collided with someone. Not bother to see who it was, I rushed up to my room, just wanting to clear my thoughts. 

I ran to the Common Room and ran up the stairs before Ron could question me. I sat down on my four poster bed, wishing all of this would just go away. I took the stuff out of my bag, suddenly weary. I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers up, wishing for rest. A thought occurred to me and I shot out of bed. THE PICTURE WAS GONE!!!!!!!!

**************************************** Malinda POV **************************************

I cracked open my eyes, feeling pain flood into my head. My vision was blurry, but I could make out a person standing above me.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," the person said. Their voice was so familiar…..

"Neville?" I moaned, wishing this pain would go away.

"You'll be fine," He told me, his voice gentle. "I'll make sure of it."

Before I could say or hear anything more, my eyes fluttered shut.

**********************

*

*

*

*

*

*

*********************

*

*

*********

I CAN WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs *


End file.
